Black Labs
Black Laboratories, known more colloquially as Black Labs or 'BL' is an extremely complex and highly secretive para-science foundation of ultra-rich and enigmatic scientists and transhumanists who believe in the advancement of humanity using scientific means above morals. They are infamous, even among other privet and government think-tanks, as being always five steps ahead of whoever wishes to find them, be it the law, the government or potential allies. No one has, to date, successfully found them, but they always find who or what they need, no matter what. History Very little is known of the organisation's origins, with it's name thought to have been derived from the sirname of it's original founder, which may or may not be Thaddeus Black; a notorious and mysterious pro-Nazi military scientist from England who was the supposed monetary benefactor behind such groups in the 1940's and 50's such as the communist Redstar organisation and Von Braun Industries that secretly produced equipment for strange Nazi experiments; one such experiment was the Case of Harding and Johnson, that was used by the RAF and British Army to scare new recruits during the Second World War as a test of courage; Skyren's older brother Steven Smith was asked by Grant Thomas to investigate the truth behind the origins of the story only to find some unusual cover-ups. The mysterious Thaddeus Black supposedly profited from all of the organisations he invested in and used his connections to wipe any involvement with these groups from any records, culminating their manpower and resources after the war to continue his research. As a person, and as for the rest of his family, if they still control the Labs today, who they were and how much truth there is in any of it, is utterly unknown; Thaddeus simply vanished into the background and his orders were reciprocated and drilled into the heads of all who work for BL. in the 1950's the term 'Black Labs' was passed around the scientific and criminal underground but it wasn't fully investigated until the 70's where Skyren and what was left of Whiteshield began to try an uncover it's mysteries, only to be met with dead ends at every step. Organisation What little information there is on how Black Labs functions should always be taken with a pinch of salt, and even then the Laboratory's organisation is said to be an ever-changing system; the more dramatic will often compare the way BL operates as having an almost organic, living dynamic; moreso, this constantly-shifting framework is predictive; whoever organisees and runs the company has more fingers in holes than all the governments and their spy organisations combined. It's leadership is thought to shift along with everything, with only the top, smartest and most brilliant scientists in permanent positions; these lead scientists are relentlessly cold, they have to have a certain lack of morals that would otherwise prevent them exploring the full potential of their experiments. One disturbing rumour is that Black Labs will be the last place a scientist ever works for; if they do not need a scientist, that scientist is killed or they themselves become part of their research, with no short supply of test subjects BL can operate to nearly any degree within it's own laws. Black Labs has multiple fronts, subsidiaries and uses many outside agencies to further it's research, often without letting said agencies know. They have used perfectly reputable and benign exterior science companies to facilitate small-scale experiments so that they don't draw attention as well as hiding their work in bigger more well-known experiments such as the labs at CERN or even public hospitals. Projects Black Laboratories are thought to have created, influenced or benefited from various inhumane, strange and para-scientific experiments. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vladimir_Demikhov Vladimir Demikhov Projects:] BL may have been using data from his work with surgically-grafted dog heads. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milgram_experiment The Milgram Experiment:] Black Labs' earliest known psychological efforts in 1961, they were a series of experiments in obedience that went through various channels such as Yale University, this data may have helped BL build it's structure. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stanford_prison_experiment The Stanford Prison Experiment:] Black Labs were behind suggestion of the experiment and like the Milgram Experiment may have used it's data to structure its's own organisation. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Project_MKUltra Project MKUltra] Black Labs may have created the entire OSI in the 1960's so that it could access the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/U.S._Army_Biological_Warfare_Laboratories Special Operations Division] for the purpose of developing so-called 'mind control' technology. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2009_Norwegian_spiral_anomaly Norwegian Spiral Anomaly]: The spiral that occurred over Norway may have been the result of BL experimenting with mezzite. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monkey-man_of_Delhi Delhi Monkey-Man] Although not directly related, the incident of an escaped, cybernetically-enhanced monkey in 2001 and 2002 may have been carried out by an Indian subsidiary or front of Black Labs that did personal (and poorly executed) scientific experiments on animals and humans, the most likely explanation was that it was a cybernetically-enhanced cybrid. [[Cybrid|'Second Generation Cybrid:']] Black Labs were responsible for replicating the accidental experiments done by PGI Research in late 80's England, creating cybrids with two or more animal genes and little, if any physical mutations. [[Project Vector|'Vector Project:']] An experiment to harnesses the magical potential of a mezzite crystal by a non-magical human by implanting the crystal within Irish runaway Oz and subjugating them to various forms of energy and radiation, including the presence of other 'magical forces'. This nearly drove him insane and caused he and the crystal to vanish utterly; their whereabouts currently unknown. [[Amadan Project|'Amadan Project']]:' An artificial purple blood-substitute capable of supposedly bringing the dead back to life or granting immortality to the living; the project was deemed a failure when patients began craving real blood when the substitute blood began consuming their own cells, but the negative results were mostly altered and faked by Doctor Alistair Crowe to revive his nephew Jake Whitborne. [[SOL-AOS Project|'SOL-AOS Project:]] A project that sought to study and analyse Anri Sera for use as a weapon, the primary removal of his wings resulted in a docile effect, however Anri escaped when his powers were amped up shortly after his wing removal. [[Project Chimera|'Project Chimera']]:''' Looked to create quick animal-based mutations in normal humans to give them enhanced capabilities like that of a cybrid, this was known as RMS or 'Rapid-Mutation Splicing'. '''Relic Projects: BL were also responsible for recovering and studying various relics, which they referred to as "object anomalies". Legacy The Legacy of Thaddeus Black using any and all means necessary to develop the edge of biotech, particularly experimenting on and altering humans, is something that is strongly echoed in the modern labs, and it continues to evade any forms of investigation, despite the best efforts of organisations, including and especially VALER who have a personal desire to shut it down for good. Black Labs are thought to be behind recent 'monster' attacks on cities despite the blame shifted to government labatories. Category:Organisations